Watch closely students
by Kaz Montgomery
Summary: Lecture: The gathering of information. Presenter: Professor Ozpin. Location: Atlas Maximum Security Prison.
1. Ch 1: The lecture begins

"Watch closely students as I demonstrate how to effectively gather information in the most reasonable way possible."

After weaseling his way around General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin got audience with the most valuable prisoner that the Atlas Maximum Security Prison held within. Roman Torchwick was an evil man, But The Headmaster had his doubts about his true role in the venture. Ozpin gathered two groups of first year students as to show them the proper method involved with interrogating the enemy. The eight students, Teams RWBY and JNPR, stood behind one way glass as Ozpin walked around the wall and into the room that held Roman. The Headmaster walked in and set a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee down on the small table that lay between him and the criminal.  
>"What is this shit? Do you really think, you can make me talk, with COOKIES!?"<p>

Roman broke into a raucous fit of laughter then settled down to glare at the teacher.

"Honestly Oz, if I can call you that, I really don't have the info that you want to know."

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and took a sip of the coffee he had brought. Never taking his gaze off of Roman he reached down and put a bag on the table.

"Mister Torchwick. We have not had many run-ins but I can tell you are a formidable adversary. However. I do not think you are the architect behind this event. This is a cavalcade of desolation that could only be thought of by someone with true purpose. a dedicated reason. You however, seem to be but a cog in a much larger machine. So I ask you now. Who is the machine?"

The man in the white suit shrugged at the question and rolled his eyes.

"Its me. No buts about it."

Ozpin took a step back and stared at the floor. Knowing what must be done.

"It is time to begin instruction."

In what seemed like a flash Ozpin had Roman pinned against the wall with a knife at his throat. the look of arrogance in Roman`s eyes was replaced by genuine terror. He had not expected the teacher to go this far. But how far is he willing to go?

"Who is the machine Mister Torchwick?"

"I told you. It`s me."

"So I see..."

In one quick motion the knife was stabbed into Roman`s shoulder and then stuck into his left leg. Ozpin walked over to his bag again and retrieved his cane. Back behind the glass where the students. Watching in horror as their class took place.

Roman, tied to his chair, was now seething in deep pain at the dull knife jabbed in his leg. Looking down to see the small amounts of blood coming out of the wound. Ozpin walked back over to the wall where the criminal was sitting and groaning.

"Some say Mister Torchwick, that torture is an art form. That those skilled in the art, have the best vision of any artist. The colors, so real. The motions, so fluent. Who is the machine?"

Roman remained silent and glared at Ozpin. Plotting his revenge.

Ozpin took the cane and stabbed its blunt wooden end into Roman`s shoulder with such force that it stabbed all the way through the flesh, bone, and muscle. The screaming that was produced after this strike shall never be matched. The sheer amount of pain would cause most others to pass out or even perish. Roman however, stood fast and gave not even an inch

"Do I enjoy my art? No. Am I skilled? Yes."

Without even flinching Ozpin grabbed two pens out of his pocket and stabbed them through Roman`s feet. causing him to scream even louder. The young girl Ruby Rose was now hiding her face in the shoulder of her sister Yang. Sobbing uncontrollably at the scene she is witnessing. Even the strong-willed likes of Nora where shaken by the display.

"I never wanted this." Said Blake Belladonna, whose actions led to the capture of Roman.

"You where fully prepared to kill him." Said Weiss

"Yes but death is more merciful than torture such as this!"

Back in the interrogation room, more blades where stabbed into Roman. Leaving him looking like a pin cushion. The knives where removed from Roman`s legs and the wounds cleaned.

"I borrowed these from one of the students accompanying me today. Thank you Mister Lie Ren for volunteering the use of your weapons for this demonstration."

Behind the glass, Ren patted himself down for his Stormflowers and could not find them.  
>Professor Ozpin took the weapons and stabbed the blades into the legs of roman.<p>

"Who is the machine?" Ozpin said calmly.

"Still.. Me... Asshat..." Roman said while fighting through the pain of the razor sharp dust coated blades slicing through his thighs.

Ozpin then reached down and pulled the triggers on the guns and sent bullets flying. Grazing the sides of Roman`s torso while simultaneously inflicting even greater pain on his legs. Roman, now practically howling from pain, screamed out as if calling someone.

"SURE COULD GO FOR SOME ICE CREAM RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

Just then, a familiar pink space-time distortion appeared in the room with Torchwick and Ozpin. Ozpin reached his hand inside and pulled a young girl out by her throat.

"I've heard of you. But I must know, have you heard of me?"

Without so much as a second thought, Ozpin slammed Neo against the table and poured the blazing coffee on her eyes. Blinding her. He then covered her mouth with his ascot and caused her to pass out.

"Now then Mister Torchwick. Shall we continue?"

"Ya know. I really don't know how much more I can take. Honestly, I`ll probably die before you get any info out of me."

"Fair point Sir. Oh Glynda. Will you come assist me please?"

Glynda Goodwitch then walked into the small gray room and stared at the mess that was made.

"Glynda. Would you please have the students restrain the girl then come back here? I need your help with something."

Goodwitch took Neo out into the hall where she was put into a char, blindfolded, and tied. Goodwitch then returned to the torture room where Ozpin whispered orders into her ear. She then nodded and stepped back. With a wave of her riding crop, the room was cleaned, the torture tools sanitized and put away, and Roman`s physical wounds healed.

"Thank you Glynda. Take the students home and give them a weeks worth of class leave. They have learned enough for a while."

Ozpin turned to Torchwick and said with a blank face,

"Shall we begin again?"


	2. Ch 2: Your Turn to Play

One week had passed since the torture of Roman Torchwick and the information that was requested was never given. However, some was received. Information about two cohorts of Torchwick`s. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. The first of the two was now being brought in for questioning. Emerald was sitting in the same chair that once held Torchwick. Professor Ozpin now walked in the room with his green bag of tools and sat across from Emerald.

"Hello Miss Sustrai. How are you today? Did you sleep well?"

The green-haired girl glared at the stone faced teacher with a burning hatred.

"I know what you did to Roman. No need to beat around the bush. I know what's coming!"

"Ah but you do not."

Ozpin leaned down to a microphone and keyed it in.

"Send in the pupil. Yes Miss Sustrai it is now the time in the lesson that the students begin to show what they have learned. Now, I will merely be supervising. Making sure things don't get, shall we say out of hand."

The door opened and the first student stepped it.

"Uummm... Professor? What am I doing here?"

"Ah Mister Arc. How nice of you to join us. You will be administering the interrogation today with Miss Sustrai here."

"What do you mean!? I cant tor- interrogate someone! That's crazy!"

"I understand your concerns but time is sort. Now, we have already restrained her. Just begin. Miss Sustrai. Who is the Machine?"

She stared at him and wondered what he would allow the you boy to do. And then began to wonder what the young boy could do. His kindhearted nature what evident by the way he responded to instruction. The blonde boy unsheathed his sword and jerked it across Emeralds leg leaving a long cut. The blood squirted and landed on his face. He whipped his face with his hand and starred at it for a moment. He then licked his lips and tasted blood for the first time. Then the madness began to rise behind his eyes.

He broke out in a flurry of swings leaving cut after cut on the girls body. When he began to slow he then leaned in close and said in a voice that did not belong to him:

"You have more blood on your hands then I do. I suppose its time you answer for it!"

Jaune ran over the Ozpin`s bag, gathered small knives and stabbed her in her hands and feet. He then rummaged through the bag until he found a large box. Upon opening the box he found two rods connected by wires to the box itself which had a collapsible crank on the side. Jaune began to turn the crank and a whine was produced by the rods as they charged. He then shoved the rods forcefully into Emeralds abdomen and laughed hysterically. The strength of the shock was so intense it caused her to loose control over her muscles and she began to shake and spasm. The pain came later at such a magnitude that all she could do was scream. He charged the rods again and held them to her chest. The marks that where left in her flesh where that of the Schnee Dust Company Who created this device for military usage.

Ozpin put his hand on Jaune to stop him so that Ozpin could continue questioning, but Jaune broke away. Slicing and shocking the girl with such sheer force that she could no longer form words. Then, Jaune got an idea.

"Alright, if you wont talk, you don't need a tongue!"

Jaune reached for the rusty scalpel that lay on the table but was intercepted by a strike to the face by a cane.

"Jaune. That is enough. We can take it from here. Professor Goodwitch would you please-"

"No! Wait no. Let her.. Just let her suffer a bit.. She... Probably deserves it.. I think."

Jaune was then excused out of the room and walked down the hall. His clothes smelled of burning flesh and where stained with blood. He rounded the corner and saw his friends all looking with tears in their eyes. They all parted to either side revealing Pyrrha. Jaune`s eyes locked with hers and he fell to the floor in a fit of hysterics. The loud sobbing was mixed with vomiting and seemed endless.

From the room, the students heard the Professor say one final thing.

"We will pick up where we left off tomorrow. With Miss Weiss Schnee. Sweet Dreams children."


End file.
